falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Appalachia Radio
}} Appalachia Radio is a radio station in Appalachia in 2102. Like the other radio stations in Appalachia, Appalachia Radio has no DJ. Tracks * A Good Man is Hard to Find by Sonny Burke and His Orchestra, featuring Cass Daley (1949) * Ain't Misbehavin' by Fats Waller (1943) * Answer to Drivin' Nails in My Coffin by Jerry Irby and His Texas Rangers (1948) * Anything Goes by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks, featuring Cole Porter (1934, 2004 re-recording) * Atom Bomb Baby by the Five Stars (1957) * Bubbles in My Beer by Bob Wills (1947) * Butcher Pete (Part 1) by Roy Brown (1950) * Civilization, also called "Bongo Bongo Bongo," by Vic Schoen and His Orchestra, featuring Danny Kaye and the Andrews Sisters (1947) * Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday (1949) * Dark as a Dungeon by Tennessee Ernie Ford (1955) * Dear Hearts and Gentle People by Bob Crosby and the Bob Cats (1950) * Doin' the Uptown Lowdown by the Isham Jones Orchestra, featuring Joe Martin (1933) * Don't Fence Me In by Vic Schoen and His Orchestra, featuring Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters (1944) * Ghost Riders in the Sky by The Sons of the Pioneers (1960) * Happy Days Are Here Again by Ben Selvin and His Orchestra (1930) * Happy Times by Bob Crosby (1950) * Headin' Down the Wrong Highway by Johnny Bond (2000) * I Can't Dance (I Got Ants in My Pants) by Chick Webb's Savoy Orchestra (1934) * I Didn't Know the Gun Was Loaded by Patsy Montana and her Buckaroos (1949) * I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by the Ink Spots (1941) * In a Shanty in Old Shanty Town by Johnny Long and his Orchestra (1946) * It's All Over But the Crying by the Ink Spots (1947) * Jukebox Saturday Night by Glenn Miller and His Orchestra, featuring the Modernaires (1942) * Jumpin' at the Woodside by Count Basie and His Orchestra (1938) * Just a Fair Weather Friend by Henry King and His Orchestra, featuring Joe Sudy (1934) * Keep A Knockin by Milton Brown (1936) * Maybe by the Ink Spots (1940) * Midnight in a Madhouse by Chick Webb and His Orchestra (1937) * Mister Five by Five by Freddie Slack, featuring Johnny Mercer and Ella Mae Morse (1942) * Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes (1954) * Nobody's Fault but Mine by Blind Willie Johnson (1934) * Ol' Man Mose by Eddy Duchin and His Orchestra, featuring Patricia Norman (1938) * Opus One by Tommy Dorsey (1944) * Orange Colored Sky by Stan Kenton, featuring Nat King Cole (1950) * Pig Foot Pete by Freddie Slack, featuring Ella Mae Morse (1946) * Pistol Packin' Mama by Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters (1943) * Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition by Kay Kyser (1943) * Ring of Fire by Spank Live (2019) (as of Patch 11.5) * Salt Pork, West Virginia by Louis Jordan (1945) * Shenandoah by Tennessee Ernie Ford (1961) * Sixteen Tons by Tennessee Ernie Ford (1947) * Steel Guitar Rag by Bob Wills and His Texas Cowboys (1936) * Straighten Up and Fly Right by Vic Schoen and His Orchestra, featuring the Andrews Sisters (1944) * Take Me Home, Country Roads by Spank Live (2018) * Two Left Hands by Freddie Slack and His Orchestra, featuring Charlotte Blackburn (1948) * Uranium by The Commodores (1955) * Walking the Floor Over You by Ernest Tubb (1941) * We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me) by the Ink Spots (1940) * When I Get Low I Get High by Chick Webb and His Orchestra, featuring Ella Fitzgerald (1937) * Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys (1966) Cut songs Some songs were originally included on Appalachia Radio, but were patched out later. These include: * Great Long Pistol by Jerry Irby and His Texas Ranchers (1947) * Jumpin' Jive by Cab Calloway and his Orchestra, featuring the Nicholas Brothers (1943) * Swinging on a Star by Bing Crosby with John Scott Trotter and His Orchestra (1944) * That's the Good Old Sunny South by Emmett Miller (1929) * Tumbling Tumbleweeds by Sons of the Pioneers (1946) Category:Fallout 76 radio stations fr:Radio Appalaches ru:Радио Аппалачия